


a day of mine (that you won't be in)

by LinneaKou



Series: Superhooligans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Iron Man takes a break from Iron Man. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day of mine (that you won't be in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficbypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbypen/gifts).



> Title from _Vacation_ by the Go Gos. Dedicated to Pen, a real-life sufferer of Tony-Fatigue (and also the one who pointed me at the aforementioned song.)
> 
> Tony-Fatigue is a real-life issue that affects one out of five Marvel fans. If you know someone who is suffering from Tony-Fatigue, call 1-800-IRON-MAN for tips on performing an intervention, or drop me an ask at linneakou.tumblr.com
> 
> Tony-Fatigue is a condition that needs compassion and empathy to be overcome. Together, we can conquer Tony-Fatigue.
> 
> (Disclaimer: there is no such medical condition as Tony-Fatigue. If you suffer from Tony-Fatigue, definitely install tumblr savior and go wild. You have my sympathy; the next few months are gonna be difficult.)

The nice thing about being on a private beach, Rhodey decided, was the fact that it was totally silent. Well, except for the gently crashing waves, the slight breeze, and the calls of the gulls wheeling overhead.

He smiled into the sunlight and turned his head to cast a glance at his companions, then frowned. "Nope," he said, grabbing the phone from Pepper's hand and tossing it away behind a sand dune. "Nope. This is a vacation. Not a working vacation.  _Vah-cay-shon_." He glared at her through his (badass) aviators. "Relax."

"I can't relax!" Pepper snapped, her green eyes wild under her wide-brimmed hat. She still had sunscreen smeared on her nose and cheeks. "I can't stand not knowing!" She clutched the hat to her head, looking haunted. "What if he's demolished the Tower? What if he blew something up? Something _important_ and  _federal_ and possibly  _illegal_?"

"You're kidding me," Rhodey said flatly. "We disabled a ton of JARVIS's protocols. He's under house arrest. How could he possibly blow up something illegal?"

"He's Tony-fucking-Stark!" Pepper shrilled, her fingers punching at a phantom phone's touchscreen. "He built the Iron Man in a cave out of a bunch of scraps! Nothing can be put past him!"

Rhodey considered it, again, for what was like the fifth time since they'd touched down on the privately-owned island, and decided Pepper's concerns had merit. It was one thing to cut himself off from the world and forget his troubles... it was another thing to ignore them completely. "JARVIS would keep him under control," he said slowly. "But Tony  _did_ program him--"

"Guys, chill out," Bruce said on Pepper's other side. "I got it covered."

They both swiveled to stare at him. "What," they said in flat unison.

Bruce waggled his own phone. "Called in a favor. The Black Widow owes me for the thing with the water balloons and the paintballs."

Rhodey slumped against his chair and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I at least get my phone?" she asked.

Rhodey shook his head. "Vah. Cay. Shon."

Pepper whined, and Bruce snorted.

Bruce's phone buzzed. Pepper looked at him as he checked it, snorted again, and put it away. "All handled," he said, stretching. "I'm with Jim."

Pepper sighed and pulled her hat down over her eyes. "If New York is a smoldering ruin when we get back, this is all your fault."

Rhodey turned his face up to the sun, already drifting back into his Zone. "I can live with that."


End file.
